


Hold On Tight

by Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: #CocklesCooperative, #CocklesValentinesLoveDerby, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Jensen Ackles, Bottom Jensen, Cockles, Drunk Jensen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Semi-Public Sex, Top Misha Collins, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: It's Valentine's day 2017, and Misha hasn't replied to Jensen all day long after wishing him a Happy Valentine's day.  Jared is sick of hearing his best friend complain and mope around, so he takes him out for a drink or four to visit Larry again.Inspiration after S12-E11 Supernatural "Regarding Dean."  Also written for the Cockles Co-Op Valentines 1k Derby Fic Challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my Luce and Adele for tidying my story up for me while I was having a hard time ♥ Much love ♥

“Wow, this place is kinda dead tonight, huh? There were more people here when we rented it to shoot,” Jensen griped as he and Jared walked into the bar. There was no one to be seen, except for the bartender and a staff member cleaning tables. “You sure they aren’t closing up?” Jensen glanced down at his wristwatch, but it was only ten P.M.

“Well, duh!” Jared shot back as he led his best friend to the bar, “they hired extras to make the bar look busy. Besides, it’s a Sunday night, people probably have work in the morning and shit.” Jared sat on a stool at the bar, and Jensen took the one next to him. 

“I dunno, man, just feels.. different. But, whatever.” Jensen pulled his phone out and checked it for new messages, only to feel disappointment wash over him when he realized that Misha still hasn't replied to his Valentine's day text. “ _ He’s probably busy with Vicki. Lucky bastard and his time off!”  _ he thought to himself.

“Would you  _ stop  _ sulking at your phone?! I’m sure he’s busy. You’ll hear from him, it’s not gonna kill you to go one day without him, Jen.” Jared groaned with a heavy sigh. The entire reason they went out was to pull Jensen out of his funk and Jared was determined on making it happen, even if it killed him. Especially since all Jensen had done all day was complain about Misha ignoring him. 

“Yeah, he’s probably busy suckin’ Darius’ cock,” Jensen grumbled. 

The Bartender walked over and Jensen ordered a beer, asking him to keep an open tab and to “keep’em coming.” Jared rolled his eyes and ordered the same, after handing the man his credit card with a polite smile and a nod.

“Are we gonna go through this again, Jen? Darius? Please, you know that situation, and you know how Misha feels about you, so let it go.” Jared’s tone was stern and he even made a gesture to imply that it’s over. The green eyed man rolled his eyes back at his friend, scoffing, but eventually he opted at dropping the subject.

When the bartender brought over the beers, Jensen was quick to slam the first three. Jared, on the other hand, was slower on the intake of alcohol, but he let his co-star ride out his agony.    
  
“You know, all he has to do is fucking text me for five fucking seconds and tell me he at least misses me or something. But he’s ignoring me, Jay, all the way. How would you feel if Gen ignored you on Valentine's day?” Jensen spat at Jared, who by now wished he had never agreed to this whole thing, Misha owed him big time.    
  
“You know what? I have an idea. How about you let off some steam and try to beat the times on the board here? Larry looks lonely,” Jared smiled then stood up taking his beer to walk over towards the mechanical bull. Jensen was confused for a moment, and when he heard the name  _ Larry _ , he instantly got on his feet and followed Jared. 

“Beat the times? I can ride that bitch six ways from sunday, and you know it! Psh, beat the times!” Jensen mocked, his fourth beer almost halfway done.

The dirty blond shoved the beer bottle into Jared’s chest before walking into the bullring, with every intention at mastering it once again. Jared shook his head in amusement, grabbed the bottle of beer, and walked over to the controls. He gave a signal to the staff, and they left the bar to go home. 

“You ready, Jen?” Jared asked, then hit the button to turn it on. Jensen rolled his eyes again and scoffed. 

“Am I rea–” Jensen began to smart mouth, but he was cut off as the bull started to buck. He had a firm grip on the saddle and surprisingly, wasn’t thrown off, even after drinking four beers and having been caught completely off guard. His body began to roll with the motions as if it was crafted for the sole purpose of riding that bull. Jensen laughed to himself similar to what Dean had done on the show. He had nicknamed the bull himself, something he kept a secret; he called it Misha. “Woohoo! Tell me I can’t beat the times, Jay!” He wasn’t paying attention to the shift, but Jared wasn’t there to answer. 

The bull started to slow down and Jensen was smiling wide and laughing. He laid back on it when it stopped, trying to gather his wits. 

“Oh, fuck, that was fun. Let’s do it again, Jay. Hit it!” Jensen shouted as he sat upright to get ready. The single sound of one person clapping rang through the empty bar, and he whipped his head towards the bull controls confused. “C’mon J–” Jensen began, but his face fell shocked when he saw Misha was standing where Jared should be, “Mish?”

“I loved watching you ride the bull on the show, but to see it in person? Man, it’s fantastic, Jen.” Misha said with a broad smile. He stepped into the ring and walked up to Jensen who was still sitting on the bull. He reverse mounted it to face his lover, and took his face into his hands to caress it softly. A pang of guilt settled in when he saw the pain on Jensen’s features. 

“Where were you all fucking day? I texted you! And you couldn’t even say you missed me!” Jensen whined and pulled back, but Misha grabbed his face and pulled him close again. 

“I was trying to surprise you, Jen. The bar is ours for the night, and I knew you loved Larry, so I figured I would come visit you and show you my reply to your text instead of just texting you back,” Misha spoke softly, and he could feel Jensen ease and relax into his touch. The taller man had never stayed mad at him for long. Misha knew that his lover had a jealous streak, but he was also sure that Jensen knew, even through his worries, that Misha would never hurt him intentionally. 

“What do you mean, Jared took me out so I could drink the pain away,” Jensen scoffed once more, but he leaned more towards Misha, pulling him closer to his body. He lifted his thighs over Misha’s and scooted as close as he could, then wrapped his arms around Misha’s neck. 

“Jared brought you here to buy me some time, get you where I wanted you to be and distract you while we did the switcheroo.” Misha said with a hint of a sneaky smile on his face, before he continued, “now it’s my turn to take care of you, baby. I’m sorry if I hurt you, and by the way,” he pulled back so he could look into Jensen’s eyes, perking his left brow with a serious face, “I was  _ not _ sucking Darius’ cock today, so get that out of your head, brat,” the stern look he had on his face made Jensen’s cheeks redden, as he sighed,

“Okay, fine. I was wrong, so shoot me. But I fucking missed you, you know I need you right now, Mish. So much has been going on, I just feel like I can’t breathe most days.” Jensen admitted, then slipped his hands around Misha’s face, kissing him softly on the lips, earning himself a smile.

“I know, Jen, I know. That’s why I wanted to take care of you tonight. I love you so much, Jensen Ackles. So much that it drives me insane sometimes.” Misha smirked. “Tennessee Whiskey” came on, and Misha smiled wide, “it’s our song, I remember when you sang it to me.” 

A lone tear rolled down Jensen’s cheek, but he couldn’t stop smiling when he heard the song over the radio.    
  
“You really are smooth, Mister Tennessee Whiskey.” Jensen chuckled, trying to choke down the tears that kept flowing. His thoughts were cut when Misha moved closer and kissed him passionately, prodding his mouth to open so he could deepen the kiss. Jensen slipped his arms back around Misha’s neck and kissed his lover back with just as much feeling, moaning into it. Misha repositioned the both of them slowly so that Jensen’s back was on the bull and the blue eyed man was hovering over him. He pulled Jensen’s legs up around his waist and started to kiss Jensen more hungrily. Jensen moaned languidly as they kissed, then pushed his hands down Misha’s chest to the hem of his shirt, and under it to touch his bare skin. 

Misha growled into Jensen’s mouth and reached down to pull his jacket and shirt off over his head, shedding them off to the side. He began to work on Jensen’s pants next, ripping the belt free from around his hips. Leaning forward again over Jensen, he pressed his teeth to Jensen’s neck to playfully bite and suck there with a low growl, but he soon broke away to whisper into his lover’s ear, 

“Hold on tight, baby!” Misha began to growl and chuckle as he scooped his arms around Jensen’s waist to pull him off the bull and roll onto the soft, bouncy bedding at the base of the ring. Jensen was caught off guard, but he held tight and laughed with Misha as they fell, soon finding himself on top. 

“Fuck! I missed you, Mish.” Jensen whispered heavily, then pushed off Misha to roll onto his back, discarding of his jeans. Misha shed his own pants and soon rolled back over on top of Jensen with lube in hand from his pocket. 

“Oh, believe me, I missed you too, princess.” Misha affirmed. He sat back onto his calves and pulled Jensen close, thighs over his so that he could get good access to Jensen’s hole. He lubed his fingers up and warmed them, then pushed his hand down under the Texas boy’s balls to his opening, pressing his middle finger into him as he leaned down to kiss him once more. 

“Mmmm fuck, Mishhh,” Jensen moaned when he felt himself being penetrated. He lifted his thighs, wrapping them around Misha’s back once more, and his jaw hung loose inviting Misha for another passionate kiss.

Misha worked his finger in and out of Jensen for a good few minutes, twisting and turning, speeding up and slowing down, then of course teased him by hooking the digit to rub his prostate. That motion knocked the wind out of Jensen’s lungs and he gasped sharply, sucking in a sharp breath while he moaned. Misha could feel that Jensen was ready for more, and so he pushed another finger through the other man’s hole, scissoring and twisting them, spreading Jensen’s entrance as wide as he could. 

“That’s it, baby… relax for me and get ready. I’m gonna make love to you so good, you’ll never forget it, Jen.” Misha whispered against Jensen’s ear. The green eyed actor dropped his head back and his mouth fell open as Misha began to pick up the pace of his prodding fingers.

“Shit! Mish, oh fuck! I need you, please?” Jensen panted between fingered thrusts. His heart rate and adrenaline levels had picked up to the point that the room, the mechanical bull, and all of his sorrow through the day had all faded away. Right then, the only thing that existed to Jensen was that tantalizing angel playing with his ass. 

“You want me inside you, Jen?” Misha whispered against Jensen’s chest as he kissed and licked the hot skin. 

“Mhmmm, please, Mish, please get inside me, please make luh–” Jensen sucked a sharp breath in and moaned, swallowing hard, before he was able to continue, “love to me. Fuck!” 

Misha giggled and pumped his fingers a few times harder and faster, then slowly drug them out, brushing intently across Jensen’s prostate as they withdrew. He lubed his cock up and pulled away from the cowboy, laying a rough slap to his ass. 

“Roll over, Jen.” Misha ordered and started to stroke his own cock slowly, knowing that if he went too fast he may not last long. He had been holding his arousal at bay all day in anticipation. 

Jensen obeyed and turned onto his stomach, looking back at his lover as he spread his thighs. Misha slid up behind him and rolled him a little to one side, guiding Jensen’s right leg up so that he unimpeded access. Jensen perked his rear out a bit, and sucked on his bottom lip while watching Misha from behind. The blue eyed man gripped himself and lined up his cock with Jensen’s opening, giving a gentle push until the head of his dick popped in. 

“Ouhhh fuck, Mishka,” Jensen purred as he felt the thick cock breach his rim. He dropped his head onto his arm and tried to steady his breathing in an effort to relax, allowing Misha to slide into him with more ease. 

“That’s it baby, just like that. Let go, Jen. Let go and soak it up.” Misha whispered against Jensen’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. Jensen body turned to jello with Misha’s hot breathy words alone. Intertwining his fingers with Jensen’s, Misha kissed and nipped at the back of his neck while he pressed himself as deep as he could. He then pulled back and pushed in even deeper. That continued until he finally bottomed out, and held for a moment. Jensen pushed his ass up against Misha’s hips as hard as he could and moaned softly, tightening his grip around Misha’s fingers, “you ready, baby?” Misha asked, and Jensen only nodded. With that, Misha began to slide himself in and out of Jensen’s hole at a torturous angle, threatening his lover’s prostate with every push. 

“Fuck I missed you so bad, I was so he-heartbroken, Mishka,” Jensen stammered and felt tears forming, which began to fall onto the bedding below them. He pulled Misha’s hand to his chest to hold over his heart as Misha made love to him. 

“Mmm, I missed you too, baby.” Misha breathlessly panted into Jensen’s ear. 

“Please don’t scare me like that again,” Jensen begged.

“Don’t ever worry, Jen. I will never, ever forget or abandon you,” Misha replied, and his hips started to pick up in speed. Jensen cried out as Misha’s movements finally assaulted his prostate, and began gasping with every thrust in and out. 

“Mmm Mishka!” Jensen moaned. He started to counter thrust into Misha’s hips. 

“Ride it out, baby.” Misha reminded Jensen, who did just as he was told. Due to Misha’s weight, his cock was nestled snugly between his stomach and the bedding, and the thrusting movements created nice friction against him as well. 

“Oh, oh Misha! Fuck!” Jensen started to feel that all too familiar draw in his gut, the warmth that stirred around his groin and it started to spread out from his abdomen to his limbs with a nice tingling sensation and chills down his spine.

“Right there, fuck yes, right there.” Misha took Jensen’s word and began to pump into him harder and faster. It was hard for him to hold back his own groaned out breathy moan as he felt Jensen’s ass tighten around him the further he pushed. 

“Jen!” Misha huffed.

“Mmnn Dmitri, don’t stop, please, don’t stop!” Jensen drawled out. Misha released one hands to reach for one of their shirts, rolling them to one side so he could quickly stuff it under Jensen’s cock. Then his hips resumed, returning Jensen against the cushioned surface and he pushed roughly against his thighs to fuck him even harder than previously. 

“SHIT! Mish! Fuck-fuck me!” Jensen panted through the thrusts. He was becoming lost in his world of pleasure. 

“Yeah, baby? You like that, Jen? You like my balls slapping yours?” Misha grinned, then bit down roughly on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen gasped and almost came from the bite alone. 

“Oooooh yeah, Mish, please don’t st-stop!” Jensen pressed his face once more into the bedding and squeezed at whatever he could with both hands to hold on tight while Misha fucked him almost senseless. Misha’s hips picked up into a more taunting pace, rolling his hips to tease his lover, then slamming back in, exactly how Jensen liked it. “Gonna.. fuck Dmitri, I’m gonna come!” Jensen moaned loudly. His cock was getting more friction with the new pace than before, and he wasn’t entirely sure he would be able to hold on any longer. 

“Don’t cum yet, Jen. Wait until I fill you up.” Misha spoke with a rather commanding tone. His hips jerked as quickly as he could do so and he dropped his head, unable to quite keep his own composure, feeling his own orgasm growing.  “My sexy little cock whore, huh? Jen?” Misha growled, and the texas boy beneath him began to fall to pieces. 

“Fuck yes I am, Mish.” Jensen panted. He started to push back into Misha’s thrusts as fast as he could, and reached down to wrap his fingers tightly around the base of his cock like a ring. He kept his cock in his palm, and focused on preparing himself for Misha’s orgasm. 

Misha slammed roughly into his lover three more times, and gasped with a final boisterous cry. His cock was now buried deep in his boyfriend’s ass, as he started to come inside. Hot, thick spurts of cum started to fill Jensen’s hole, and only then did he released his cock and let loose, allowing his orgasm to wash over him, “Oh fuck! Fuckin aye, Mish.” 

“I told you I was gonna take care of you, beautiful.” Misha smirked, kissing the back of Jensen’s neck, before he pulled out so he could nestle between his boyfriend’s thighs. 

The two lovers laid in silence for a few minutes, both trying to catch their breath, reeling in from the intensity of their orgasms. 

Then Jensen spoke softly, “I’m sorry I got mad at you Gummybear.” he smiled, then pulled Misha’s hand to his lips to kiss the inside of his palm. Misha smiled back, comfortably lounging on Jensen’s back, before kissing his shoulder softly,

“It’s okay Princess. I know you don’t like surprises, but maybe you can count this as payback for my birthday.” Misha chuckled a little, remembering how Jensen had done almost the same thing for his birthday but in his trailer instead. Jensen looked back and rolled over onto his side, forcing Misha to do the same, then he turned around to face him, blushing,

“I forgot about that. Touche, Dmitri. Touche” Jensen chuckled as well, and slipped his arms around Misha’s back to pull him closer. Misha leaned closer, and they kissed passionately, both high on life and coming down together after such unexpected, yet perfect love making. 

After laying together for a good while, Misha’s eyes suddenly widened, and he shouted, “SHIT!” Quickly, he jumped up from the bedding and crawled over to the controls to grab his phone; it was still recording. 

“What?!” Jensen asked shocked and feeling a bit confused. 

“Uh, nothing Jen, everything is okay. Just uh…” Misha cleared his throat, and Jensen stood to walk closer to Misha, wanting to see what the hype was about. 

“Just what, Mish?” Jensen sounded concerned. Misha turned away with his phone with a broad smile and red cheeks. 

“Nothing, Jen, it’s fine.” Misha lied. He had only intended to record Jensen on the bull, but he got so caught up in Jensen’s emotions that he forgot to turn the camera off. 

“Mish, don’t lie to me, what are you–” Jensen was cut off and his eyes widened when he heard the moans that sounded very much like himself and Misha. “DMITRI TIPPENS KRUSHNIC!” Jensen tried to reach around to grab the phone, but Misha was too fast and giggled like a little school girl as he locked his phone quickly and dove back onto the bedding, phone underneath him. Jensen jumped on top of him and tried to fight him to get his hands on it. 

“Ouh, my full name, now he’s getting feisty. What’s my name, baby? Say my name, I like it.” Misha taunted Jensen, and even with his mild concern for the fact that he recorded them having sex, he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Fuck you Mish, you have to erase that! What if it somehow gets out on twitter or snappic or whatever you do these days??” Jensen sighed in defeat, knowing he would never win this fight. 

“I would have to upload it, first. And you know that won’t happen, so calm down. I’ll transfer it to my stash on my computer when I get home. Scouts honor.” Misha held his free hand over his heart, and Jensen’s eyes widened even more. 

“STASH? MISHA!” Jensen was in awe, and suddenly realized how kinky Misha really was sometimes. He had absolutely no idea Misha had created a spankbank of their times together. Misha pulled Jensen in to kiss and hopefully distract him from the current situation at hand, having now self incriminated himself. 

“Jen, baby,” Misha whispered intimately. 

“What?” Jensen pouted. 

“Unless others were there the night you and I first fucked, no one will ever know the password to access my things.” Misha smirked. It was the date in which he and Jensen first made love and the location it took place in a nice combination that nobody would ever guess. Jensen’s concern began to fade a little, and he nodded. 

“Promise?” Jensen asked, still pouting. 

“Absolutely. And Happy Valentine's Day. Now that that’s out of the way, you better get ready, because I’m already good for round two.” Misha grinned and pushed Jensen over onto his back, then began to inch his way down Jensen’s body to his cock. Jensen stared at the ceiling and swallowed hard, then gasped the moment Misha took his cock into his mouth. 

“Fucking Misha,” Jensen groaned but grinned with a small chuckle. “Goddamn do I love you!” And with that, Misha had completely succeeded in distracting Jensen from the issue at hand. 


End file.
